Egghead (Robot) (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Constrictor's Snakepit, Bagalia City, Bagalia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = No | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Microverse Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Cornell; Mark Brooks | First = Dark Reign: Young Avengers #1 | HistoryText = An android and a member of the Young Avengers, Egghead was once programmed with respect for all humans, but his teammate Big Zero gradually removed his constraints over years. Akin to the Young Avenger Vision in that they are thinking, sapient people as well as androids possessing similar powers of phasing, flight, and increased strength (though not several of Vision's other abilities); their personalities nonetheless put them at odds, with Vision expressing an interest in seeing the sociopathic android shut down. Vengeance Egghead later returned along with his fellow Young Masters member Executioner who were recruiting new members to the team after the departure of most of the others. During this time the team was being supported by an unknown benefactor who gave them missions. The first mission the new team went on was to find and verify the death of Bullseye. The mission ended when Lady Bullseye attacked the team and killed one of the newest members Mako in her mission to recover Bullseye's body. The remaining Masters continued doing their jobs, eventually running into the new Teen Brigade. The team was betrayed however by new member Black Knight who slept with the Teen Brigade's leader Ultimate Nullifier and gave him information on the Masters' next mission. Egghead, along with the remaining members, launched attack against Kistoff Vernard who was acting as Dr. Doom in his masters absence. Egghead and his allies were soon defeated by the Teen Brigade and Executioner was captured. Egghead managed to escape Kristoff and return to the Masters' base where Zodiac revealed himself to be the Masters' benefactor who used the team to find foot soldiers for his army. Egghead was asked to join by Zodiac, which he accepted. Robot Revolution In the wake of increased oppression suffered by artificial life forms across America by the hand of the government, a countermovement emerged fighting for equal rights and robo-liberation. During this conflict, Egghead joined the A.I. Army, a consolidation of this countermovement dedicated to fighting for their cause, often through terroristic means. | Powers = Egghead is a robot who has been seen using many abilities like phasing, strength, and hacking. He has been seen hovering in the air, possibly suggesting flight/levitation. He was also able to somehow place a criminal into a coma for thirty years, possibly suggesting some form of telepathy. He has also been seen in another form, that of an older man in a suit, in order to hide his true appearance in public, which is very noticeable. He doesn't take on this form all the time, but does in public, and sometimes at their hideout. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Norman Osborn referred to Egghead and Big Zero as "soldiers from a fascist microscopic universe." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Intangibility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Disruption Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Flight